A. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to a transmitter for either composite or separated video signals at a preselected frequency, and more particularly to a transmitter utilizing a phase-locked loop synthesizer in its intermediate stage.
B. Description of the Prior Art
S-Band transmitters presently available are inconvenient because they are relatively large, and complex and require a large power supply. These transmitters typically need three drawers: 1) one for the modulator, 2) one for the up-converter and 3) one for the local oscillator.
Therefore there is a need with for smaller transmitter which requires less space, less power, and has simpler circuitry.